The present invention relates to electronic assemblies, and more particularly to a rear connector protection bracket.
Many electronic assemblies, such as commercially available power supplies, are commonly designed with a connector at the rear face. As the assembly is inserted into, for example, a shelf, the rear connector mates with a corresponding connecter on the shelf backplane.
In the situation where the electronic assembly is heavy, it is possible for damage to occur to the rear connector when the assembly is removed from the shelf. As the assembly clears the shelf upon:removal, the weight of the assembly may cause the rear of the assembly to drop. This may cause the rear connector to strike the shelf, thus causing damage to the connector.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an item of manufacture that will protect an electronic assembly rear mounted connector from damage upon removal of the assembly from a shelf or other electronic enclosure, while not interfering with the function of the connector.
The present invention is a connector protection bracket that mounts to the rear of the electronic assembly, preferably by a lower;connector mounting screw. The connector protection bracket has a flange extending away from the electronic assembly to protect the connector such that should the rear of the assembly drop upon removal from a shelf, the flange, rather than the connector, will strike the shelf.